Sleeping With A Friend
by Arktosphonos
Summary: Self-Indulgent AmberPrice


Her heart thudded in time with the music. Blinding neon lights flashed about, coloring pale skin in tones of pink, green, blue, every spectrum you could imagine, and it was damn near hypnotizing. But not as hypnotizing as watching Rachel dance.

Reaching out, Chloe grabbed the shorter girl by her wrist, tugging her forward with a smile. Rachel didn't seem to take it out of the ordinary, and instead took it as a sign to dance. The blonde threw her arms around Chloe's neck, leaning dangerously close as her hips swayed in time with the beat of the song.

"C'mon, Chlo," Rachel laughed over the music, voice a drunken slur as she swayed against the taller girl. Letting her eyes falls partially shut, she gave the blue haired girl a sly smirk before letting her voice drop to a whisper. "Dance with me."

Chloe would gladly do anything for Rachel. Especially when she asked like _that_.

She watched those pretty, pouty lips mumble the words of the song, and before Chloe knew it, she was covering Rachel's lips with her own.

She could feel Rachel stiffen against her and for a split second her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. Pulling back, Chloe wracked her brain for an excuse, an apology, anything, but could do little more than stutter and stammer before dropping her arms and backing away from the other girl.

Rachel, however, was quick as a snake, and grabbed her friend by the front of her shirt, pulling her back and kissing her with fervor.

* * *

More than once had the two had to sneak into Chloe's house. It was no different this time, unless you counted the fact the two girls couldn't keep their hands off one another. They openly touched and groped the other girl, smiling and kissing before reaching the front door.

"Shhh," Chloe hissed before quickly tumbling into a laugh, still giddy over the fact Rachel had accepted her. "We have to be quiet. Mom and Step-Dick are still asleep."

Chloe shuddered as Rachel ran her hand over the front of her jeans, rubbing the fabric over her crotch before sliding her hand up under her shirt and stroking her belly. Desire, warm and heavy, immediately spread its way south.

"Hurry up," Rachel murmured, placing a kiss to the corner of Chloe's mouth. "I want to get you inside."

"In my room or inside you?" Chloe questioned with a snicker, turning her head to kiss down Rachel's jaw as she fumbled in the pocket of her jeans for the house keys.

"Both," Rachel sighed, lashes fluttering as Chloe began to nibble at her ear. A sharp bite had the shorter girl groaning and pawing even more at Chloe.

Finally Chloe's fingers wrapped around warm metal and it was with trembling fingers she shoved the key into the lock, quickly opening the door and ushering Rachel inside.

Carefully shutting the door behind them, Chloe didn't even stop to remove her shoes before tugging Rachel up the stairs, running her hands over the girl's luscious curves. Once the two were safely tucked away inside Chloe's room, Rachel pounced, shoving Chloe against the door and kissing the taller girl until her vision blurred.

As the two kissed, Chloe was absently away of Rachel unbuttoning her jeans and sliding a hand inside her pants. Her hips lurched forward at the first intimate touch, seeking out Rachel's wandering fingers as they rubbed at the damp fabric of her panties.

Cupping the blonde's face, Chloe angled her head so as to better kiss the shorter girl in an attempt to stifle the lewd noises that slipped past her lips. She could feel the vibration of Rachel's laugh against her lips as she trembled under the blonde's ministrations.

"So worked up already," Rachel cooed after pulling back and licking a hot stripe against Chloe's throat before biting at the sensitive flesh. "You're so wet, Chlo."

Chloe was unsure of what to say, her mind too jumbled as Rachel finally slipped past the waistband of her panties, rubbing against the slick folds of her sex. Her knees threatened to buckle as Rachel slowly rubbed her clit, taking her sweet time working her over.

Shoving her fist in her mouth, Chloe bit back the moans of pleasure that threatened to break free. Her free hand was pressed tightly against the door, scrabbling against the wood as she clawed at the surface.

A single finger was suddenly pressed inside her, quickly followed by another, and a steady thrusting motion was started as Rachel began to fuck her. Chloe's vision dimmed around the edges at the overwhelming pleasure of Rachel's touches, kisses, bites, everything.

"Rachel," Chloe moaned the blonde's name, hips rapidly moving as she rode Rachel's fingers, unable to do much more than what instinct called for. "Oh, God."

Her eyes rolled back as the blonde brushed the pad of her thumb over her clit, adding extra stimulation and making her hips buck wildly.

She didn't notice the devious smile that had made its way across Rachel's face, and right before she could climax, those wonderful fingers were removed from her pants.

Blinking, hips still rocking desperately in the air, Chloe could only look down into blue eyes in confusion.

"What-" She was cut short by damp fingers being pressed against her mouth.

"Clean it up," Rachel demanded, rubbing her fingers over the seam of Chloe's mouth.

Her own sharp scent and taste quickly overfilled her senses, only adding to her arousal. She opened her mouth, allowing Rachel to thrust her fingers inside. Groaning at the odd flavor, she sucked lewdly at the blonde's fingers, cleaning them for her.

The digits were ripped away, a string of saliva the only thing connecting her to the act she had just performed.

"Good," Rachel praised her, sending Chloe's heart soaring with pride. Another kiss was given, short and sweet, before Rachel dropped to her knees in front of Chloe. "Now it's time for your reward."

Gulping audibly, Chloe could only stare silently as Rachel stripped her of her shoes, jeans, and panties, leaving her exposed from the waist down.

A pair of hands parted her thighs as Rachel moved closer, kissing up the inside of one pale thigh, leaving love bites in her wake. It wasn't long before the blonde's face was promptly buried between her legs, licking and sucking at Chloe's labia and clit respectively. Warm breath washed over her, only adding to the pleasurable sensations that coursed through Chloe's body.

Chloe didn't feel any pain when her head cracked against the wooden door, all she could feel was Rachel's wonderful mouth against her. She couldn't even form anything more than pitiful cries of the girl's name her pleasure was so overwhelming. If it wasn't for Rachel holding her hips firmly against the door, Chloe was sure she would have collapsed by now.

Too soon did she feel herself approach that cliff once more. She was racing towards the edge, determined to fall off, and fall she did, climaxing with a strangled cry and into a listless heap on the ground.

Even trembling from the aftershocks, Chloe still needed to feel Rachel against her, so she pulled the other girl close once more, kissing her until they were both breathless.

'I love you' seemed too fast.

'I like you' seemed as if it had already passed.

So she just held Rachel close, kissing the other girl on and off as the two lay on the floor cuddling.


End file.
